Possessed: Bowen's Thoughts
by Myssie 71
Summary: Bowen's thoughts as he remembers being under the Master's infulence ....


Possession

By Melissa

Summary : Nick becomes vulnerable to the Master as he possesses his body , what really happened when he was under the Master's influence...

Chapter One:

( Bowens Speaking )  
I was now trapped,  
I stared at the Myst of the form of the Master

I didn't know where to go, He had me in between him and the walls of Rootcore, I looked around hoping my mom and Dad were there, It was no use . The Master attacked  
me, I hit my back against the walls of the Rootcore, I felt his soul now entering my body, I cried out in pain, feeling the hate, the decite, betrayal.. Now all I hear is his voice.  
Destroy The Lands of Briarwood, destroy and Kill Alianbow" he told me.

Anger and hate was inside me now, I walked away from Rootcore as I made my way into the Forest as I looked for the nearest village,  
my mind was trying to get control of me I was now controling myself as I now looked around destroying everytihing infront of me, I almost killed a few villagers , but I destroyed their crops and more.  
I had to leave , I had to disappear. I had to hide from my parents.  
Now once again as I hid, I heard his voice as he spoke once more.  
"Destroy Alianbow!" he demanded as I now stood and made my way out of the caverns and into the Earth's Surface. I walked and acted normal as i arrived to the village I destroyed.  
"THE DESTROYER IS BACK!" yelled a villager.  
the other's went in hiding as my father tried to make the man understand that I was his son.  
I laughed and I looked at my mother and Father , especially my Firends. The Truth was now revealed. "Yes I did" I answered, I revealed the story and how I destroyed the village. Now I spoke. "You will all die at my hands, starting with the Mighty Alianbow" I grinned as I now transformed into my Father's old warrior. Koragg The Mighty Wolf Warrior. I now aimed at my father and i attacked.

Me and my father fought, we fought from the forest as we magically disappeared and reappeared inside Rootcore. I was now on the verge of destryoying Rootcore, Feeling the hate, the betrayal, with The Master filling my head with lies. i wanted to destroy my father. but i know deep inside me I was weak, the weak one.  
I fought and fought an fought, I couldn't resist the power of the Master as we now returned to The Forest, the family awaited there to see whom would win the fight, As i stopped I froze their tracks and I held them at bay. I looked at them as I smiled. "I will deal with you later. but first Let me deal with Alianbow" said Bowen.  
Not knowing that My Father fought back , I knew he wasn't going to give up on me that easy, I would of thought that I would destroy him, but I failed. instead my Father fought back with all his might. Knowing that I was trapped between me and the Master. there I was now gasping as I now fought the Master . My father Gave up his sword as I demanded him to pick it up and fight, instead, he ddin't, he spoke to me, knowing that I was already fighting the master within myself.  
"I know you are in there Bowen, " said My Father. " You have to fight this, he has no advantage of you, fight him , rid of his soul within you son. I love you " he finished.  
I did fight the Master, I screamed out in pain, feeling his myst form removing itself from me, I cried in pain feeling him, I know just stood there, as I now caught my breath as I now slumpt over as I was now caught by my father's arm's .  
There my father held me, as he never held me before, as a lost chyld and frightened, "Im sorry Dad" I cried.  
"I didn't know what I was doing, Im sorry" I repeated hysterically. There my Father held me tightly as my mother sighed with releif that I was now saved from my Father from his love and his words of wisdom, my Friends were also there as they sighed with relief.  
My father now knew that I needed rest for what had happened that day, From this Day forward We never spoke of that incident that almost cost both our lives.  
Now with the Darkness gone, Our lives are now back to normal, and our family is back to where we wanted it. Vida and Xander are now a couple, so as Chip and Clare, me and Madison, We are together now,and expecting our first born daughter by mid june of 07.

The End


End file.
